Information Start Page
All new members should read this to become acquainted with this site, and others on here before may return here for reference. This page can be reached under "Wiki Content" in the top toolbar. What exactly is this? EVACreate is made to be an art sharing community for former Disney Create artists looking for a place like DC. I am not claiming to have this be another Disney Create, as that title and site are owned by Disney Online. How will art posting work? On the home page, you will see a slider image leading to a "What's New?" page (NOTE: The slider image will be changed regularly with a new pic). On that page will be the newest creations from the members here. The artist's "What's New?" section heading will be hyperlinked to his/her main art gallery page.'' '' RULES FOR ART POSTING AND COMMENTING #Art must be appropriate. No overly suggestive content, cursing, or excessive ''blood/gore. If you're not sure whether a piece of your art is appropriate, you may run it by the founder here. #Artists may '''not' have more than three pieces of art at one time on the "What's New?" page. Art is highly recommended to be cycled out regularly. It is also recommended to vary the number of art you post there to give others a chance in the spotlight. #On the "What's New?" page, DO NOT edit or delete art that is not yours. Only the founder will have the power to edit size if it is needed. All other edits remain to the artist who posted it originally. #On the "What's New?" page, make it a point to keep all pictures at 250 px, and choose the option to "crop photos to squares." To see the full size, others may simply click the picture. On artist pages, however, the artist may take his/her own liberties with thumbnail size. It is important to keep your artist page organized, though. #Indivdual artist pages will ONLY be edited by that artist. #All offenders will be given warnings. If the offender fails to cease his/her actions, he/she will be blocked, Artist Gallery Pages Each member here will have a page just for his/her art to be posted. In it, add a small summary of your art. The first section ("My Art," or something to that effect) will be a gallery of art drawn by you. The second section, however, will be a section of favorite art drawn by others. Rules for Artist Pages #Follow the same size parameters as in the "What's New?" galleries, and caption it with the work title. #ALWAYS put who drew a piece in your favorites. #ONLY the artist who created the page may edit the page, and, please, keep that page organized. '' #''In the comments section below the artist page, others may comment with an @ and the title of the work on which they wish to comment (the @+title may be left out if you are not commenting on a specific work). EX:. "Rustyscreech: @Request For My BFF!- I love your new style!" #Comments must remain as positive as possible. No put-downs or bullying is allowed. #To avoid confusion, comments may only be made on works in the "My Art" section. No comments will be made to pieces in the "Favorites" section Artist Highlights Artist Highlights will be given once a week. Every Sunday*, a member will be featured on the home page for everyone to see when they come on the site. The Highlight slide will be hyperlinked to that artist's gallery. Highlights will be chosen either at random or for outstanding achievement (noticed improvement, selfless help, etc.). Artists will not be highlighted twice**. If you request to be highlighted, your request will be immediately ignored and denied. If anyone besides the founder or a trusted admin edits the artist higlight slide, the offender's edit will be undone and the offender warned. Repeat offenders will be blocked. *Since only the founder (or possibly trusted admin) will be choosing Highlights, scheduling circumstances may arise, causing a break in the routine of changing every Sunday. When this happens, the Highlight will be chosen ASAP, however, so do not be alarmed if the Highlight does not change ''every ''Sunday. **If every member has been Highlighted, and no one new has joined, members will get a chance to be highlighted again. Offenders of any of the above rules will be warned, and repeat offenders will be blocked. These rules are not yet entirely strict, so for questions, complaints, and suggestions, please message the founder here.